The Prayer Warriors: A New Beginning
by Ebony Maria Brown
Summary: Join Jeremy as he tackles on the Greek gods. With Percy Jackson chasing after him, things are going to be really difficult. But with prayer and Jesus on his side, he will surely succeed. Rebooted for a new generation. Based on The Prayer Warriors: The Evil Gods - Part One. Disclaimer/ contains religious themes. May offend some people. If you are an atheist then do not read this.
1. It Begins

_Author's note/ this story is dedicated to my cousin Thomas Brown, who died two years ago. I have decided to reboot his story for a new generation. I hope you all enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer/ if you are offended by Christianity then you should not read this story. It has Christian themes and is not for atheist to read._

 **It Begins…**

It was a stormy rainy night, with tears of rain dropping on the roof like drums. Lightening blasted and shook everyone that was there that night. This was a small private school for people who misbehaved at other schools. Finn walked up to the school gate. He had been told about this school before. There were people that he had to save. He knew he had to do it quick. Reports had said that Percy Jackson was going to try and convert these kids to his wicked cause. Finn knew that he had to stop Percy at all cost. There was no other way around it.

Finn had come across Percy before. It was during one of their raiding parties. Finn and a group of his friends were praying when Percy arrived and kidnapped one of his friends. He had to dash through bowling hot summer air trying to trace his friend down. His friend was never seen again. Finn though Percy might have killed him. It did seem much like him. Finn opened the school gate and walked inside. A teacher came up to him.

"You should not be outside in this weather," the teacher said.

"Take me to the other kids," Finn said.

"That is what I am going to do," said the teacher.

The teacher took Finn to the dormitory where the other kids were staying. They looked really frightened. Finn could tell they had been battered by the teachers. Finn had to rescue them before anything bad happens.

"Come with me if you want to live," said Finn.

"What about the teachers?" said one of the students?

"They are really wicked," said Finn, "They will not miss you."

"Okay," said the student.

"I think you are right," said another student.

"I do not believe you," said one of the students.

"Who says that?" said Finn.

"It is I," said the student, standing forward. "My name is Nico Di Angelo and I do not trust you."

"You do not need to trust anyone," Finn said to Nico. "All you need to trust in is our lord Jesus Christ."

"Who is this Jesus Christ?" said one of the other students.

"He is most likely someone made up by Finn," said Nico. "I am not going with you."

"Then be it," said Finn. "If you want to stay here and die, you can. But if you want everlasting life, come with me!"

Most if not all the students came with Finn, following him down the corridor, like ants gathering food for the hive. They dashed down there. There came a knocking sounding.

"I am Percy Jackson and I have come to claim all the students."

"Quick," said Finn.

He wanted to get out of there before Percy had found them. He could not think of what Percy would do if he did find them. It must not be that good. He remembered what happened to his friend. He was not going to let that happen to these students now. He remembered what his old teacher and mentor once told him. He had to get these students on his side and to help him if they were to get out of this situation alive.

"You over there," he said. "What is your name?"

"My name is Jeremy," said the student.

"Then from now onwards I proclaim you as a Prayer Warrior," Finn said. "Welcome to the army."

"Thank you very much," said Jeremey, going down to his feet trying to worship Finn.

"There is no need to worship me for we are all at the same level," said Finn, "for we worship the only true God with his Jesus Christ."

"Who is Jesus Christ?"

"He came to save us from our sins?"

"And how did he do that?"

"By dying on the cross."

"That must have been painful."

"It very much was," said Finn, "but in three days he rose from the dead and countered death. He therefore became master of the world and God forgave all our sins."

"That is an amazing story."

"It is not a story," said Finn, "it is the truth. It really happened."

"But what about the Greek Gods that Nico kept talking about," said Jeremy? "Is it true that he is a Satanist?"

"I say that is very much true," said Finn. "I sensed it when I met him."

"Then we must rid the world of these Greek Gods."

"Surely."

"I cannot wait to do that."

"Now we must go," said Finn.

They run across Football pitch, where they came across Percy Jackson. He was wickeder than before. He had a haircut like the Beatles, but he was much more evil. He was a devil worshiper, bowing down to false gods such as Poseidon, who he claimed to be his father.

"Come to my side," said Percy Jackson. "For we have powers of water."

"Never!" said Finn, charging at Percy Jackson.

They drew swords and battled. Steel against steel clashed together. Finn swiped again and again and again, but it was not good. He tried for a thrust down, but Percy was able to dodge that as well. Finn the tried to stab Percy but he was able to easily jump out of the way.

"You cannot defeat me!" said Percy Jackson. "I am a demigod of course."

"There is only one God, and he is Jesus," said Finn.

"Then let me take you to him," said Percy, swing his sword wide and slashing at Finn.

The Prayer Warrior dropped to the ground. He was dead. Something had gone amidst. While the other students joined Percy, Jeremy refused, especially since he had just become a Prayer Warrior. Before Percy Jackson could do anything to him, Jeremy was able to dash away safely. But he still had no idea where to go or what to do?

 _To be continued…_

 _Author's note/ I hope that was good. I will update in another few days._


	2. The Chase

_Author's note/ I have decided according to people's suggestion to add in some actions scenes to make this story much more interesting. I am not trying to insult anyone. I am only expressing my faith in Jesus._

 **The Chase**

"Look who is running away?" said Percy Jackson with a sinister talk.

Jeremy was running as fast as he could, trying to get away from Percy who was acting all erratically, murderously, and sadistically. Jeremy did not know what cruel things Percy would do if he got hand on him. Jeremy did not want to find out. That would be really bad. He could not risk that. He might die, but Jeremy knew he had more important things to do. He had to stay on this mortal plane for just a bit longer so he could forefeel his destiny.

"I am never going to give up to you crazy antics," said Jeremy, who was still running.

"Then it then comes to this," Percy said as he took out an AK47. "See who you can dodge this."

Percy started shooting out bullets, this way and that, in any random direction he felt fit to fire into. He was getting madder by the minute. Far madder than anyone had seemed before. Someone had to take him out or else he would be a threat even to his own side, but no one did because they were all scared paints. Not even Grover the Satyr did anything. He just had a manically look on his face. He was more than likely more crazier than Percy. He just didn't show it.

"You're false God is not going to help you," said Percy, sounding even more crazier.

"You forget I have God on myside," said Jeremy. "And he is Jesus and he is for real. It is your god that is false."

With the power of prayer, Jeremy become a mist-like substance and all the bullets went through him, saving him from an early grave. He was not prepared yet to go six feet under.

"How hath thou done that?" said Grover, looking all surprised and really angry. He did not like that type of trickery. "What foul trick thou doth."

"It is not trick," said Jeremy. "With the power of God I can do anything."

He was still running when he ran into a massive Minotaur, a foul beast summoned by the false god Poseidon in a vein attempt at stopping Jeremy from escaping.

"See how you deal with this trick!" said Percy. "See my father came through to me anyway. Who ore real this that! Can your Jesus do that?"

"Yes he can," said Jeremy. With the power of prayer, Jesus flew across the land, sparkling gold dust onto the ground. In the place of the gold dust arose an even more massive Minotaur. This was one was different. The other one was red and had devil horns. This one was white and angelic. He had no horns but a halo, much like an angel. It was beautiful, gorgeous, and striking. It glow lighted up the sky.

The look on Percy's face was a look of panic. He knew he was defeated so he ran away like a little coward. Grover looked back and forward not know which way things were doing and whether he should go with Percy or not. He may not be clever but he was smart enough to run away. Who knows what the angelic Minotaur would do to Grover. He only had one life, after all.

Jeremy did another prayer and summoned into his hand was a golden bright sword that sworn so brightly that it was brighter than the sun. Contain in it was the presence of Jesus. Legends say that blood form Jesus while he was on the cross – paying for our sins – dropped down, put in a cup and then placed in the gold that made this sword. It was called Legendary.

Jeremy started slashing at the Minotaur but unlike Percy before with his gun, Jeremy was nimble and perkiest. He stabbed the Minotaur countless times. Blood blooded out of the stomach of the Minotaur. Jeremy saw and opened, and was able to nimbly launch onto the Minotaur and thrust Legendary into the mouth of the Minotaur. Blood poured out like fountain. Jeremy jumped off and was vicious.

A few of the students that refused to go with Percy saw what Jeremy had achieved. They clapped, realizing the true power of God. They knew from that day onwards that Jesus was the one true God, and anyone else claiming to be god or a god was a liar. They knew who the only true God to worship. Fomr hat moment onwards, they converted.

"That was really amazing," one of the students said.

"I wish I could fight like him one day," said another student.

"I am sure with enough practise and the faith in Jesus, we can do just what he had done."

"Then I am going to try my damn hardest to achieve that goal. I want to become a Prayer Warrior™ just liked Jeremy."

"We cannot do that unless we find a church, but not any church, for there are a lot of fake churches that do not teach the true teaching of Jesus. Some churches even allow abortion! We better choose wisely."

Jeremy stood up and talked to the other students:

"What I have achieved today, you can too. But we must work together. We must find a way to find the Prayer Warriors™. Although I am new at this stuff, I know for fact that we must work together or else Percy Jackson and his cronies will succeed! We must not let them do that."

"Then make us Prayer Warriors™!" said the group.

"I cannot do that until I find the Prayer Warriors™ church," said Jeremy. "Until then I cannot make you higher."

Everyone grown. Before they could rest, a giant ball of fire fell to the ground!

 _Author's note/ please tell me if this is getting better. I want to post a new chapter each week at least. I am also writing a Pokémon story. If you like Pokémon you should read that as well. I wrote it a while ago and it is really rad._


	3. Safety at Last

_Author's note/ for all your information, I am gaining a number of fans and supporters for this story. I have over 1000 hits already for this story so people are wanting to read this. If you do not like this story then you do not have to read it! And for people that keep complaining that I do not use contraction, it is a stylistic choice. Again, if you do not like it then you do not have to read my story. I did not write this for everyone to read. I know there a plenty of Christian on this site that want to read Christian stories and I am offering to them. If you do not like it then go cry in a corner because I am not listening. And any atheist that want to troll me because you disagree with me, then I will laugh at you when you burn in hell. I am being serious here. If you are an atheist then why are you reading this anyway? I do not want you to read this. You are obviously not my fans. As for those that are my supporters, I really do thank you for reading my story. I truly am in debt to you._

 **Safety at Last**

They stumbled across the field, not knowing where they were going. They were tremendously exhausted and feeling truly fed up. Jeremy speculated now if this was all a mistake and if he had been misled. He thought maybe Jesus was not God. But he shock that thought of his mind. It was certain Jesus was God. How else can you explain the world? But before doubt completely came out of his mind, a light appeared in the distance.

"Don't give up," it said. "You are near."

And as everyone's hope was at an almighty lowest of all lows, they saw a Church in the distance. It was bright – brighter than the night sky or the moon. The building was white, no other color could be seen a perceived. It was just like the White House but far more majestic. The main building was a giant roof with gold plated roof tiles. It glowed like the sun. The door was of heavy oak, stronger than anything you could imagine. And on the door was a doorbell. There was a church spire on the side that reached higher into the sky than the main roof. It felt bolstering, hospitable, soothing, convivial, reassuring, friendly, plus unwelcoming.

"We have finally made it to a safe place," said Jeremy.

"We trusted in Jesus," said one of the students. "That is why we made it."

"You are right," said Jeremy.

Jeremy thumped on the flap, and the door creeped exposed. A girl answer the door. She was really pretty. She had like the red-ash hair and she had a really nice shaped body – not too big but no too skinny either – so she was a natural size.

"Welcome to the church of Kansas," she said, "my name is Mary."

"My name is Jeremy," said Jeremy.

"Nice to meet you Jeremy," said Mary.

Jeremy braced her hand and stared into her eyes. From that moment onwards he realized she was the one for him. She was like really hot. He did not want to move his eyes away. He wanted to keep staring at her. But he knew he had other things to do.

"So who is in charge here?" said Jeremy.

"Father Timothy," said Mary.

"Take me to Timothy," said Jeremy.

"Yes," said Mary.

So they went to Timothy. He greet them with much pleasure. Jeremy told Timothy about what had happened to Finn. He was gratefully saddened. He said that Finn was a much valued member of the Prayer Warriors™ but now they had to move on. He said that there was an opening for a new Prayer Warrior™ to join them in the elite team of Jesus Ninjas. Jeremy agreed and started the elite training that day so that he could join the elite team.

As he was walking back from Timothy he saw a girl with blond hair. She looked pretty hot – although not as hot as Mary but certainly still hot nonetheless – and she walked up to him.

"My name is Sophia," she said.

"I think I know you," Jeremy said. "Were you not the person that won that Pokémon Championship a few while back?"

Sophia blushed, as if she was shy and did not want to boost about it.

"Yeah, that was me," she said. "Landon – who is back in New York still trying to get all his gym badges – and me managed to defeat an evil criminal organization that was trying to turn Pokémon into Zombies."

"That sounds awful," Jeremy said.

"It was," said Sophie, "but thankfully they defeated. Some girl – who is like totally awesome – called Ebony Maria Brown wrote an account of our adventures, called Sophoclean Kronicles. You should so totally check it out."

"I will," said Jeremy.

"Nice to be meeting you," said Sophie, "Hopefully we will meet again."

"I too the same," said Jeremy.

And then Jeremy continued walking. But as he was about to get to the training ground, some kid with one eye in the centre of his head approached Jeremy. Jeremy was shocked at first, since he was not sure who this person was. The guy walked up to him looking rather distressed.

"I need your help," he said. "My name is Tyson and I think you came across my brother."

"He was surely insane," said Jeremy.

"He is not," said Tyson. "He has been brainwashed!"

"What?"

"I think I know who to solve this and stop him from being brainwashed!" said Tyson. "Come with me to find out!"

 _Author's note/ I hope you enjoyed reading this story. If you like reading it, you should also read my Pokémon story as well which is really good. I think you would all like it very much. I am thinking of making Sophia a main character in this story as well. Tell me what you think about that, especially if you have read my Pokémon story._


End file.
